<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giraffes by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130037">Giraffes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRAI Requests [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Benrey experiencing the world, Giraffes, Multi, and being like 'hah weird', zoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon takes Benrey, Tommy, and Joshua to the zoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRAI Requests [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giraffes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Frenlatta ..... Maybe them all hanging out with joshua?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s that?” Benrey asked, leaning slightly over to Gordon. Gordon turned, following where Benrey was pointing. </p><p>“A giraffe.” </p><p>“Why’s it neck so big?” </p><p>“It eats off the top of trees cause those are the best leaves!” Joshua called out from above Tommy’s head, where Tommy was currently holding him up. Joshua had his arms wrapped around Tommy’s head, partially blocking his vision, but Tommy didn’t seem to mind. “That’s what daddy always says.” </p><p>“Yeup! They like the leaves on top best!” Joshua grinned wildly, turning to look at the giraffe again. Benrey blinked at it slowly. </p><p>“Weird.” </p><p>Gordon snickered. When he had decided to take them all to the zoo, Gordon had not factored in the fact that Benrey had very few life experiences outside of Black Mesa. Zoos, with exotic animals? Was a whole other ball park at this point. </p><p>Benrey had already gotten shocked by the lions, the penguins, and the elephants. Why the giraffes would have been any different didn’t factor into anything. </p><p>Gordon watched Benrey stare quietly, and found himself overcome with affection for a moment, smiling softly. Benrey glanced over at him, then huffed, turning away, covering his mouth to avoid the sweet voice spillage. When they got home, it was sure to be colorful. </p><p>“Daddy, can we go see the snakes soon?” Joshua called down from Tommy’s shoulders, and Gordon looked up, smiling at him. </p><p>“Sure bud! I’m pretty sure the reptile house is close by.” Joshua grinned, wiggling slightly, and Tommy giggled softly, bouncing Joshua on his shoulder slightly, to Joshua’s delight. </p><p>Gordon dragged Benrey along, away from the giraffes, even as he turned his head a bit too far to be human to keep staring at one that was staring back at him, grinning slightly. Despite that, Gordon didn’t think he’d have today any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Giraffes are fucked up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>